


Fluffy Wish

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-06
Updated: 2001-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

_Sunnydale 1998_

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale."

"Done!"

A moment later and Cordelia stood alone in the empty quad, nobody in sight and no sound. Not even of the birds singing. The lack of sound wasn't what Cordelia noticed though.

"I wish Buffy Summers had never come to Sunnydale." She repeated softly, a smile spreading over her face. "Very cool. Somebody actually listened for once."

And with that happy thought she headed off to class, certain that she'd actually made the world a better place.

* * *

"A few more days and everything will be ready." The Master announced from his throne in The Bronze. In front of him he had his council gathered, a select few vampires whom he favoured for their style and lust for the kill. Most of them were older vampires who had served him in times past, but two of his more recent childer had soon earned their way into his favour.

"Is there anything more we can do, Master?" Xander asked respectfully, his eyes glittering with the urge to hunt. "Me and Willow could round up some more people."

A snort from behind him made him stop. "People? Too easy. We've already got dozens of them. Me, I want a challenge. Maybe that Librarian and his bunch of white-hats."

Xander scowled and turned to face the voice. In the dark all that could be seen was the small red glow of the tip of a cigarette.

"Now, William." The Master smiled. "I understand your impatience, but it's too soon. Nothing can interfere with our plan. I'm not taking any chances this soon. I promise you can have your chance with the old man once we're ready for him."

The bleach blonde vampire stepped from the shadows, tossing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath one heavy boot.

"Don't see why we have to wait." He grumbled. "I can take one man and a couple of kids."

Xander growled. "You should show some respect, William."

A moment later his throat was caught in a crushing grip.

"Listen to me, boy, it's Spike to you. I only show respect to those who earn it and you're certainly not one of those people, understand?"

As Spike released his grip The Master chuckled, amazed that one of them hadn't killed the other by now. There had always been a battle for dominance between Spike and Xander, ever since the younger vampire had been turned. He never put a stop to it though; a little rivalry was healthy and made the two of them strive to be better.

"Very well, you may all go and hunt. But try and control yourself, William. I don't want to have to punish you again."

Spike tensed at that, the warning all too clear. The first time he'd been disobedient The Master had tortured Drusilla in front of him, the second time he'd left her to burn in the sun. Spike had been crushed; it had taken him months to recover from her loss. The Master always knew just what sort of punishment to unleash on someone, how to hurt them the most.

He nodded, indicating his understanding, before brushing past Xander and heading out.

"I don't trust him." Xander muttered once Spike was gone.

"Don't let him concern you." The Master replied. "William isn't foolish enough to disobey me again. Now why don't you take Willow out and enjoy yourselves, find some fresh young person to eat."

Willow smiled and wrapped an arm around Xander's waist, laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmm....I want to play."

Xander smiled, his problems with Spike momentarily forgotten. "Anything you want. Let's go."

And arm in arm they too headed out to hunt.

* * *

After one run through the town Spike soon realised he wasn't going to find someone to eat very easily. The people of Sunnydale had soon become wise to the ways vampires worked and they now kept to their houses after dark, where they knew they'd be safe.

"Don't know why I bloody stay here." He muttered. In fact, if he'd had his way they'd have never come here in the first place. Hellmouths are fun for a while, but the novelty soon wore off. He'd only come here to get Dru well, and once that had happened she'd insisted on staying in the Master's court. Look where it had got her. He should have insisted they leave, dragged her out by her hair. At least that way she'd still be undead and not a pile of ashes. He'd never been able to deny her anything though.

"Love's bitch." He growled, kicking a pebble into the middle of the road.

He was about to head back to the Bronze and feed on one of the handy snacks when something made him stop. A scent, ever so faint but there none the less. A human.

Spike smiled, time for a quick game of cat and mouse. Following his nose he began to hunt.

* * *

"Well, that's just great!" Cordelia yelled as the heel broke on one of her shoes. "No car, curfew, this place sucks!"

Removing her shoes she carried on walking, trying not to think about how nervous the empty streets were making her. Everything was so quiet and that usually spelled bad.

"Evening, pet."

At the sound of the voice behind her Cordelia let out a startled yelp and spun around, her eyes narrowing when she saw the bleached vampire in front of her.

"Ok, now my night is complete!" She yelled. "Don't tell me, Spike. You've come to kidnap one of my friends again so that you can totally ruin my life....again."

For a brief moment Spike looked confused. How did this girl know his name? With a shrug he realised it didn't matter. She's probably just heard of him by reputation. With a wicked smile he moved forward, until his arm was wrapped around her waist and his other hand was gently stroking her throat.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out on a night like this?" He whispered, leaning in close and inhaling the scent of her perfume.

Cordy let out a small whimper, realising that yelling at the evil blood sucking vampire probably hadn't been the most sensible thing she could have done.

"Hey, Captain Peroxide!" A voice suddenly called, causing Spike to lift his head from her neck. "Why don't you let her go, she's mine."

Cordelia almost crumpled in Spike's arms when she saw Xander approaching, looking way cooler than he ever had in their world.

"Xander!" She gasped. "I never thought I'd say this again but I'm really glad to see you."

He barely acknowledged her, keeping his eyes fixed on Spike.

"Sorry, mate." Spike replied, "I saw her first."

Her confidence restored a little, Cordelia began to struggle. "Buffy might not be here to kick your ass, but it looks like Xander might do the job for her."

"Buffy?" Xander repeated.

"The Slayer?" Spike asked at the same time. "You know the Slayer?"

Ignoring Spike, Cordelia kept her eyes on Xander "Xander, we have to find Buffy. She'll make it right again. She'll fix this."

Xander glanced at Spike and rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to start on your little Slayer obsession again."

Spike shrugged. "Bloke's got to have a hobby."

Xander shook his head with disgust. "Whatever. I'm just hoping maybe this one will be good enough to stake your sorry ass."

"Hello!" Cordelia suddenly piped up. "Xander, are you just going to stand around chatting to the evil bloodsucker all night or are you actually going to rescue me?"

Xander finally seemed to notice her and an amused smile curled up at the corners of his lips.

"Rescue you? Now why would I want to do that?"

"What?" She demanded, momentarily forgetting her situation. "Now look here, I may not have been that nice to you when we were dating but the you can't let Spike kill me."

Xander appeared to think about this for a moment before nodding. "You're right."

Cordelia smiled and relaxed a little. "Thank you."

Xander grinned and let his vampric face come forward. "I think I'll kill you myself."

For a moment Cordelia could only stare, horrified that the man she had loved until recently was now a demon. Then she began to scream.

"What do you say, Spike?" Xander grinned toothily. "Shall we give her a head start and then hunt her down?"

"You can do what the hell you like with her." Spike replied. "After I've found out what she knows about the Slayer."

"Please." Cordelia sobbed softly, the fear and exertion from the situation leaving her exhausted. "Just let me go."

To her surprise Spike loosened his grip a little and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Now listen, pet." He said gently, cupping her chin in his hand and raising her head so that her eyes met his. "I don't make deals very often, but how about this. You tell me all about the Slayer and I'll let you go. I promise I won't kill you."

"Speak for yourself." Xander scoffed. "I'm not missing out on a meal just so you can indulge in one of your fetishes."

"I'll keep him away from you too." Spike promised, ignoring the younger vampire and keeping his eyes on Cordy's.

Cordelia looked uncertainly from one vampire to the other. This really wasn't the best situation to be in, but she really didn't have much of a choice. Xander had made it clear that he'd kill her if he got the chance. At least Spike was giving her some sort of chance and that was better than nothing.

"Ok." She finally agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"You're crazy." Xander exclaimed, lunging forward and pulling Cordelia from Spike's grasp. Spike reacted instantly, pushing Xander aside and pouncing on Xander.

"I've had enough of your crap." He snarled as the two of them wrestled on the floor.

Cordelia stood dumbstruck for a moment as she watched the two vampires fight.

"God, I hope Xander doesn't kill him." She murmured. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised she was just standing there waiting for one of them to win and kill her. Without another thought she turned and ran into the night.

She managed to make it a few blocks before she ran face first into someone and tumbled to the ground. Looking up she saw an all too familiar face.

"Willow." She gasped in relief. "You've got to help me."

The redhead smiled.

* * *

"Bugger!" Spike grunted when he realised Cordelia was gone. Xander lay squirming beneath him, trying to buck the blonde off. With a small sigh Spike punched him hard twice, knocking him out cold. He then climbed to his feet and resumed his hunt.

* * *

Cordelia had realised her mistake too late. By the time she'd noticed Willow's pale skin and her fetish for leather, the redhead had her pinned to a wall by the throat.

"You're pretty." Willow cooed, running her free hand over Cordy's cheek. "Maybe I'll keep you."

As the grip on her throat tightened Cordelia tried to scream one last time. All that came out was a whispered wheeze though and she knew that it was too late. Her vision began to dim and with a heavy heart she realised that wishing Buffy out of Sunnydale hadn't been such a good idea after all.

At the last moment, however, the grip on her throat lifted and she caught a glimpse of her saviour standing over Willow's fallen body with a brick in his hand.

"Spike." She whispered faintly before everything went black.

"Well that's just great." Spike grumbled as Cordelia slumped into his arms, unconscious. "Still, at least you won't be running off again I suppose."

Hoisting her up onto his shoulder he headed towards the outskirts of town, looking for shelter before the sun rose. He hadn't made it far when the sound of screeching tyres assaulted his senses. He barely had time to register what was happening before a white van roared up in front of him and he found himself facing two crosses and a crossbow.

"Drop the girl!" The librarian ordered, firing a bolt into Spike's free arm before he had a chance to move. The pain caught Spike by surprise and this was all the distraction the others needed. They wrenched Cordelia from Spike and quickly bundled her into the van. By the time Spike had pulled the bolt from his arm the others were gone.

"And here I was thinking my night was picking up." He growled. He knew where they'd gone of course. It was just a matter of getting there before sunrise.

* * *

"How is she?" Oz asked with half interest as he sat sharpening the blade of one of his axes. Cordelia lay stretched out on the table in the middle of the room, Giles' jacked pillowed under her head.

"She'll be alright." Giles replied, examining the bruises on her throat. "She's just lucky we found her when we did."

At that moment Cordelia moaned softly and opened her eyes. She looked at Giles and blinked twice before sitting bolt upright and throwing her arms around him.

"Giles!" She cried hoarsely, her voice weak following her near strangulation. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Yes, well you're lucky to be alive." He replied, carefully extracting himself from her embrace.

"We have to find Buffy!" She interrupted, not listening to what he was saying.

Giles frowned in confusion. "Buffy?"

Cordelia sighed in exasperation. "Come on, you must remember her. You were her Watcher."

Giles blanched at this, his glasses coming off in an instant as he began to clean them. "How did you know I used to be a Watcher?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Cordelia tried to yell as best she could. "You see I made this wish and-"

She stopped suddenly and her eyes moved over to the door. Giles followed her gaze, almost jumping into the air when he saw Spike leaning casually against the wall.

"You know, I'm not normally so forgiving when people shoot me in the arm." He drawled as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "But since we made a deal I guess I can bypass the killing just this once."

Cordelia didn't move as Spike walked towards her but he soon found his path blocked by Giles, Larry and Oz, all of the brandishing crosses. As Larry and Oz held Spike at bay Giles reached for his crossbow.

"Wait!" Cordelia called before Giles had even picked the weapon up. "You can't kill him."

"What?" Giles, Larry and Oz all exclaimed at once. "Why not?"

"Because he saved my life." She explained. "Xander and Willow both tried to kill me tonight and he saved my life twice."

"For his own motives no doubt." Giles tried to reason. "You can't trust him."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I'm not a total retard. But we made his deal and he did his part."

She sat back down on the table and looked at Spike.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

"So William has betrayed us?" The Master growled, his voice cold with anger.

On bended knee at the foot of the throne Xander nodded.

"And that's not all, Master. The girl mentioned the Slayer. I think she wants to bring her here."

The Master's eyes blazed. "Here? You had your chance to kill this girl and you let her escape?"

"Spike didn't play fair." Willow pouted. "He hit me from behind."

The Master rose and stepped down from his throne. "I want you two to find this girl and kill her before she contacts the Slayer."

He then moved into the main room of the Bronze, Xander and Willow following close behind.

"Listen to me, all of you." The Master called. "I am offering a place at my side to whichever of you brings William to me still alive."

"We can't just kill him?" Xander questioned, running his hand over his jaw where Spike had hit him.

"I've got something much less pleasant in mind than that." The Master smiled. "William needs to be made an example of. I'll show everyone what happens to those who betray me."

* * *

"Oh!" Cordelia exclaimed suddenly. "There was this one time when she was really sick, but she still managed to kill this demon that was after the kids in the hospital."

Spike found himself hanging off Cordelia's every word. This Slayer sounded amazing, like no other that he'd ever heard of. She was clever, resourceful and from the sounds of things a skilled fighter. He was already imagining what it would be like to fight her.

"I've managed to get in touch with Buffy's Watcher." Giles announced, returning from his office with the crossbow still in hand. He'd realised after the first half an hour that Spike really was only interested in hearing about the Slayer and that killing Cordelia apparently hadn't even crossed his mind. He also knew however, that Spike would likely kill them once he got what he wanted. There was no way he was taking any chances.

"Is she coming?" Cordelia asked hopefully.

Giles nodded. "It took some persuading but I managed to convince Barrowby to loan Buffy to us in order to help with our problem."

Cordelia smiled with relief and Spike looked pleased. This was too perfect. The Slayer was coming right to him. He didn't even have to make the effort of tracking her down.

"Now, may I ask how exactly you know Buffy?" Giles asked, keeping one wary eye on Spike while he addressed Cordelia.

Cordelia reached down and began to finger the pendant around her neck. "Ok, this is going to sound a bit crazy but I was talking to this girl at school yesterday and-"

She stopped suddenly as the sound of banging began to fill the library. Without a word Giles motioned to Oz and Larry who quickly grabbed weapons and headed out to investigate. Giles headed for the weapons cupboard for more supplies. Too late he realised his mistake. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the lock click.

"Hey, I thought Watcher's were supposed to be good at watching." Xander sneered, his hand clamped over Cordelia's mouth to stop her from screaming. Giles glanced over to Spike and his heart sank when he saw the vampire sprawled unconscious on the floor. Willow stood over him, a brick in her hand.

"Looks like I'm the one who gets to not play fair this time." She smiled, dropping her makeshift weapon and joining Xander's side.

"You hungry, Wills?" Xander purred.

Willow nodded and without another word the two of them latched onto Cordelia's neck and began to drink deeply. She only managed a short cry of pain before the life began to fade from her eyes. Giles hacked at the cage door with an axe but it was no use. By the time he's struck the third blow Cordelia was dead and her body tossed aside like a piece of garbage.

Xander and Willow then moved over to Spike.

"Well, looks like we win." Xander grinned, picking up the unconscious vampire and slinging him over his shoulder. Without another glance they headed out of the library leaving Giles alone.

* * *

The first thing Spike became aware of when he woke up was that his head was pounding. The second was that he appeared to be upside down and the third was that he was most definitely not alone. He couldn't see much, just the ground and a pair of legs. But he could hear several sets of footsteps.

"What do you think the Master will do with him?" Spike heard an unfamiliar voice ask. One of the minions no doubt.

"I dunno." Another voice replied. "But it's gonna be fun to watch."

Spike continued to lie limp, not wanting to give any indication that he was awake. He'd probably only have one chance at getting out of this and he didn't want to blow it.

He finally found his moment when they crossed over some broken pallets in an alley. Reaching down he grabbed one of the pieces of wood and shoved it between the legs of the person carrying him, causing them to fall. Spike reacted instantly, jumping to his feet and raising his fists ready to fight off whoever he needed to.

The odds weren't in his favour. He realised Xander was the one who'd been carrying him and Willow was there too as well as a dozen or more minions. Definitely not in his favour.

"Let's get him." One of the minions growled.

Spike seized the initiative, jumping forward and staking one of the vamps before they'd even realised what was happening. Another tried to grab him but was sent reeling back by a powerful punch. Three of them then seemed to realise that they had the advantage in numbers and they all tackled him at once. Two of them latched onto an arm each whilst the other moved in. Spike quickly lashed out, kicking the vamp squarely in the chest and to his surprise he suddenly found one of his arms was free. He quickly staked the other vamp and glanced around in surprise. What he saw would have made his heart stop if it had been beating. A girl, small and petite but with a lithe gracefulness that he'd never seen before.

It was the Slayer.

For a moment all he could do was stand there and watch as she dispatched another two vampires like it was no effort at all. All he'd heard about her was true, she was an amazing fighter. Every punch she threw, every kick she dealt was like some sort of elegant dance. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Finally with a shake of his head he threw himself back into the battle.

* * *

With a loud cry Giles swung at the cage one more time and the door finally gave way. He hurried to Cordelia's side and checked her pulse. It was as he suspected. She was dead. Larry and Oz still hadn't returned and he was starting to fear that they'd met a similar fate.

Not knowing what else to do he took a seat and began to think. The Master has sent two of his most powerful followers to kill Cordelia. Why? She was just a schoolgirl and posed no real threat. Unless of course it was something to do with Buffy Summers. He tried to think over what Cordelia had said.

_"You see I made this wish and-"_

"My god..." Giles whispered, getting up and moving back to Cordelia's body. He quickly removed the pendant from around her neck and then headed to his office to find one of his books.

* * *

Between them they'd managed to kill all the minions and it was only when the dust had settled that Spike realised that Xander and Willow were gone.

"Bugger!" He muttered, brushing himself off.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Buffy demanded, clearly not one for small talk.

Spike shrugged. "I've been around."

He took the opportunity to get a good look at her now they weren't fighting. She was smaller than he's expected, but there was no doubting that there was a lot of strength behind her. She was certainly dressed to fight, heavy black books, loose pants and a tight fitting tank top. Her hair was tied back in a practical ponytail and her eyes were caked in black eye shadow. A small scar sliced through her upper lip and onto her lower one, reminding him of his own battle scar.

"You staring at something in particular?" She asked, bringing his thoughts back to the present moment. She was feisty too and he liked that in a woman. She also appeared to be studying him as intently as he was studying her, which made him smile.

"Just wondering how you got that impressive scar, pet." He finally replied. "Some nasty get the best of you?"

Buffy snorted. "Only before I shoved his own sword down his throat. What about you?"

Spike shrugged. "Was on the wrong end of a sword myself."

She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, almost as though she was unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Spike on the other hand could hardly believe this was happening. The last two Slayers he'd met they'd just fought and he'd killed them. He'd never had one actually _talk_ to him before.

"Hey, maybe you can help me." Buffy finally said. "I'm looking for some guy called Rupert Giles. You know him?"

Spike nodded. "Know him and know where he is. Want me to take you?"

"Nah, I thought I'd just head home actually." Buffy replied, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Spike chuckled. "Ok, let's go. And while we're walking why don't you tell me about that demon you fought."

* * *

"And so I manage to jump back just before the thing slices my face in half." Buffy finished. "Just got nicked by the tip of the sword."

Spike chuckled. "I've heard about those Nathrok demons. Never met anyone who actually beat one before."

Buffy shrugged casually. "No big deal."

Spike stopped and turned to face her. "It is a big deal, pet. You're amazing. Never met anyone that fights like you before."

Buffy felt her cheeks start to flush and she coughed before carrying on walking. This was so weird. All her life she'd worked alone. She listened to her Watcher when she felt like it and did what she pleased when she pleased. Never once had anyone attempted to show any interest in her. The demons all saw her as a challenge and the humans all seemed to be scared of her, more so once she got her scar. It had hurt at first, but after a while she'd come to like it that was. Had changed the way she dressed and the way she acted to maintain her image.

Now this guy who she'd only just met was actually talking to her like a person. He didn't seem fazed by her strength or the way she looked. In fact he seemed to like it. For the first time in a long time she didn't know what to do.

And more to the point she didn't know how to react to the way her whole body tingled whenever he looked at her.

* * *

With a dejected sigh Giles threw yet another book down onto his desk. He'd found countless references to demons that granted wishes but so far hadn't come up with anything specific. He was about to head home to consult his personal collection when he heard the door open. He quickly hurried into the library, hoping it would be Larry and Oz.

"Spike?" He exclaimed with surprise when he saw who it was, immediately reaching for his crossbow. "I thought you'd been taken."

"I had a bit of help escaping." Spike replied.

It was then that Giles noticed that the vampire wasn't alone. "Buffy Summers?"

"That's me." She replied, his attention focused on the array of weapons in the cage. "You wanna tell me why I'm here?"

"Not here." Giles replied. "I need to go home for some more books. We can talk there."

"Whatever." Buffy replied, picking up an axe and testing the weight in her hand.

Giles glanced at Spike and sighed when he saw nothing but pure admiration in the vampire's eyes, along with what looked like a healthy dose of lust too.

"Buffy, did you really help Spike escape?" He finally asked, knowing that this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Yeah, why?" Buffy replied, actually turning to face them now.

Giles picked up an item from the table and threw it to Spike. "Catch!"

Instinctively Spike grabbed the item and immediately yelped, dropping it to the floor. "Bloody hell!"

Buffy looked down at the discarded item and back at Spike who was now cradling his hand. The item was a cross.

"A vampire?" She spat. "You're a vampire?"

Spike grinned. "Well, nobody's perfect."

The next thing he knew Buffy had him pinned to the wall by the throat, a stake pressed over his heart.

"Easy now, pet." He tried to reason. "I don't want to fight you...yet."

Buffy snorted. "You play this game with all your victims? Try and make friends with them before you kill them? Damn, I knew there was a reason I worked alone."

"Wait." Giles called, seeing she was about to dust him. "Don't kill him just yet. We need him."

"You think I care?" Buffy retorted.

"If you dust him now more people will die." Giles tried to reason. "He has information of the Master vampire of this town."

"And you think he'll just share?" Buffy replied.

"Got no reason not to." Spike said. "The Master wants me dead. I can help you take him down."

Reluctantly Buffy lowered her arm and released Spike's neck.

"Right." Giles sighed thankfully. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The car journey was made in silence with Spike riding in the front so Giles could keep an eye on him and Buffy in the back. Buffy still couldn't believe this was happening. She should have expected it really. The one time she even thought about opening her heart to a guy and he isn't even a guy. Just some soulless monster. How could she have been so stupid as to fall for it?

She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were fixed on the road, his face blank. She wondered what he was thinking. Whether inside he was laughing at the way he'd fooled her. Maybe she should have staked him when she'd had the chance. In fact she found herself wondering why she hadn't.

An image flashed into her mind. Of him looking at her so intently whilst telling her how amazing she was. It had seemed so real.

But it was a lie. It had to be. He was a demon, incapable of feeling anything.

Then why did she feel this way about him? Like he was somehow different. It was all so confusing...

* * *

"So why don't you tell me what we're up against." Buffy said as Giles began to search through his books. She made a point of always keeping Spike in sight and not letting him get too close to her.

"The Master has this plan." Spike explained, trying not to show her how much her change in attitude bothered him. "He's got a whole bunch of people cooped up in this factory on the other side of town. He's planning on running them through this machine to drain them."

Buffy looked disgusted. "Well, I guess it's a good job I'm here."

She began to head towards the front door. "Jeeves, I'm outta here. I'll be back when I've killed this vamp."

"What?" Giles yelled, hurrying down the stairs. "You can just charge in like that. He'll be expecting you."

"So?" Buffy sighed impatiently. "I like it when the odds are a little more even."

"Let me go with you." Spike suggested.

"Why?" Buffy snapped. "So you can try and kill me before I even get there?"

Spike growled with frustration. "Look, those vampires you saved me from work for the Master. They were planning on taking me back to him so he could torture me or whatever for going against his orders. Believe me, pet, I want him dead as much as you do."

Buffy looked at him closely, trying to see any evidence of the fact that he was lying. She saw none.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

The first part of the journey was made entirely in silence, which bothered Spike no end. He wanted to know more about this girl, wanted to listen to her stories and share his own. He glanced over at her and saw her staring resolutely at the path ahead.

"Look at me like that one more time and I might change my mind about this deal." She finally said, her voice flat and her eyes not moving.

Spike said nothing for a few minutes until finally the silence became too much.

"Does the fact that I'm a vampire bother you that much?" He asked.

Buffy didn't reply.

"Because I got the impression that you sort of liked me before finding out about the whole undead thing."

Buffy stopped and turned to look at him.

"And I like you." Spike continued. "So what's the problem?"

"You're a vampire!" Buffy exclaimed. "You're a monster. What sort of sicko do you think I am? Now let's go and save those people and after that we'll have that fight you mentioned."

A small smiled curved up on Spike's lips. "Why wait? You clearly don't trust me. Why don't we do it now?"

Buffy sighed. "I don't have time for this."

She was about to carry on walking when Spike tackled her to the ground. "Sorry, luv. You don't get a choice in the matter."

She quickly jumped to her feet, a stake instantly in her hand as she tried to punch him in the stomach. He caught her arm, twisting her hand so she dropped her stake, and using his left foot to trip her, making her fall to the ground on her back. He fell on top of her almost immediately, sitting across her hips.

"See, luv, this is the kind of rough and tumble we really need."

Buffy bucked up, knocking him off, and rolled away, standing. "What you really need is a good piece of oak through your heart." She landed a right kick to his knee, sending him down. Unfortunately, he was at the perfect height to start sending a barrage of punches to her lower stomach, making her double over in pain. Eye to eye with him, she landed another right hook, but he dodged her uppercut, and sent her flying with one of his own.

Lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath, she watched him pace in front of her, like a tiger stalking its prey. He reached up, dabbing at the blood that ran from his lip. Meeting her eyes, he licked it off of his finger. He made the gesture almost sensual, and his dark eyes and the movement of his tongue entranced her. Noticing that she was distracted, she shook it off, and jumped back up to her feet.

"Nice try, but I'm not that easily sidetracked. When I want something, I get it." She pulled another of her endless supply of hidden stakes.

"And you want me. I can see it. I can feel it." He took a step forward, closing half the distance between them.

"You're right. I want you," Buffy said, taking a step forward as well. Now they were nose to nose again; the bleached vampire was even leaning in, when she raised the stake and pressed the point to his chest. "I want you dead."

He let a slow chuckle rise in his chest. "Oh you are a challenge." Too quick for Buffy to react, he reached up, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her, using the motion to press her close against his chest. He leaned down, slowly licking up her neck, along her jugular. She shivered involuntarily and he smiled, leaning up to her ear and whispering, "So do you wanna dance?"

As if to let her know exactly what he meant by dance, he pressed himself into her body, making her painfully aware of how excited he was. He lifted his head to meet her gaze and saw his own lust reflected in her eyes, clouded by a dim bloodlust that only made him want her more. She raised her head just slightly; just enough invitation, and he met her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Releasing her arms so he could wrap his around her waist, it took him nearly four seconds to realize that it had been a mistake. He was still kissing her when he felt the stake pressing into his chest again. His laughter was quiet this time, and he was almost expecting it when she pushed him against a nearby wall, the stake resuming its spot above his heart.

"I should have known you'd like it rough," he couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked beautiful standing there, passion and lust on her face and in her eyes. Somehow he knew this was just part of the game, that she wouldn't really stake him. "So, ever had a vampire before? I promise you, I'll keep up better than any human."

Buffy felt her pulse race. Just feeling his body pressed against hers was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Her every sense was tingling and for the first time ever she actually felt desire. How was it possible that someone could get her body to react like this? Every movement he made, every gesture, every touch felt like it was in tune with her own body.

"So what do we do now?" Spike asked suggestively, wriggling slightly where she had him pinned. "I can think of one or two things we can do like this."

"Shut up." Buffy hissed, pressing her lips over his once more, the stake falling from her fingers as she struggled to pull his shirt over his head. With a final growl of frustration she threw the clothing aside and ran her hand over his arms and the planes of his chest.

Her hands moved down to his jeans and right there against the wall they made love with a passion and intensity that neither of them had ever known before.

* * *

"Any regrets?" Spike asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

Buffy just shot him a half smile and continued to lazily pull her pants on. Spike took that to mean no and grinned. His experience with Buffy had been like nothing he'd ever felt before and now that he'd had her once he was damned if he was going to let her go again.

"We have to go." Buffy said once she was dressed.

Spike nodded, determined that they'd 'talk' some more once the Master was dead.

"The factory is just up here."

* * *

"This night, we stand on the brink of a new era," The Master stood on a podium addressing his minions, Willow and Xander at his side. "Tonight we see the merging of the Old World with the new. Technology has served the humans for many years, now it serves us."

He motioned to one of his minions who pulled a girl from a large cage containing all the people they had rounded up over the last few days. He screams rang out through the factory, making the vampires smile. One of them shocked her with a cattle prod and she fell silent. She was lifted onto a conveyor belt and the vampire began to strap her down when he froze. Looking down he saw a crossbow bolt sticking from his chest seconds before exploding into dust.

The Master looked outraged. "What is going on?"

Chaos erupted as Buffy burst in, staking as many vampires as she could as she made her way towards the stage. Spike ran over to the cage and snapped the lock, freeing the people who quickly fled into the night.

He then threw himself into the fray.

Buffy headed straight for the Master, stopping only to stake any vampires that got in her way. He soon saw her and a smile spread across his demonic features. He quickly jumped down from the stage and approached.

"The Slayer." He sneered. "This is indeed an honour."

Stake in hand Buffy's face hardened as she and the Master began to fight.

Spike in the meantime found himself facing Xander and Willow.

"Well, neither of us has bricks this time so I guess this is a bit more fair."

He pulled one of Buffy's stakes out of his coat pocket and grinned. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

Xander and Willow glanced at each other before both of them lunged at once. Spike reacted instantly, driving the stake into Willow's chest and spinning out of the way so that Xander missed him.

"Wills!" Xander cried as his lover exploded into dust. With a growl of rage he turned back to Spike who was waiting patiently for him to make a move. With a howl Xander threw himself at Spike once more, but his rage and grief made his technique sloppy and Spike easily sidestepped the younger vampire, plunging his stake into Xander's back. With a look of surprise he too turned to dust.

With Xander, Willow and most of the minions dispatched Spike looked over to see how Buffy was faring. It wasn't good. The Master had her on the defensive and it seemed to be taking all her energy just to keep his strikes at bay. Suddenly he had her in a headlock and Spike didn't hesitate a second. He charged over kicked the Master with everything he had, sending him reeling back and causing him to let go of Buffy. Not waiting for the Master to recover Spike moved in for the killing blow.

Buffy watch with fascination as Spike got close to achieving what she could not. When this was all over she'd have to ask him what his secret was. She watched as he moved in for the kill but realised that something was wrong. Spike froze and slowly turned to face her. It was then that she saw the stake protruding from his chest and the Master looking triumphant behind him.

"Buffy..." He whispered softly, slumping forwards. With a small cry Buffy ran forward to catch him but his body had turned to dust before she could even get close. Tears stung her eyes as the fine particles settled in her hands.

Her tears of sorrow quickly turned to tears of rage and she grabbed Spike's fallen stake, hurling herself at the Master with a wild scream. He barely had time to react before she plunged the stake into his chest.

"That's for Spike." She hissed as he crumbled before her.

A few minutes later she was alone, the remaining minions having fled after the death of the Master. Buffy stared at the destruction around her and for the second time that evening she felt her long buried emotions swell within her. Dropping to her knees she began to sob.

* * *

Giles examined his book one more time to make sure everything he'd read was correct. Sure enough there was a picture of Cordelia's necklace as well at a spell to cast to summon Anyanka, the one who had granted her wish. One he summoned her all he had to do was find her powercentre and shatter it.

"I just hope this works." He murmured as he began to chant.

"Anyanka I beseech thee. In the name of all women scorned come before me."

He set fire to a small bowl of herbs and waited. Nothing seemed to happen.

He jumped up as his front door opened and Buffy walked in, her eyes smudged and tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"Good Lord!" Giles exclaimed, rushing over to her. "What happened?"

"You dare to summon me?" A voice rasped behind him before Buffy could speak. "Do you have any idea the sorts of torture I inflict on a man that uses that spell?"

Giles moved back over to where Anyanka had appeared. "Tell me about the wish you granted for Cordelia Chase."

Anyanka chuckled. "I had no idea her wish would be so exciting. She created a whole new world. I hope she likes it."

"She's dead." Giles replied bitterly.

Anyanka shrugged nonchalantly "That happens sometimes."

"You have to undo this."

Anyanka smiled "Do I?"

Hearing the interaction between the two, Buffy walked over to join them.

"What's going on?" She asked softly, not having the energy for anything more.

"It seems that this world isn't real." Giles explained. "It was created when a student made a wish."

Buffy considered this for a moment. "None of this is real? I'm not real?"

"Oh, you are." Giles replied. "Just a different version of you if my facts are correct."

Buffy considered this for a moment and then with lightning fast reflexes she grabbed Anyanka by the throat.

"Now listen to me carefully." She hissed. "I want some answers. Is Spike still alive in this other world?"

"Well alive is a bit of-" Anyanka stopped as Buffy tightened her grip slightly. "Yes, he's still undead."

Buffy nodded. "And the version of me in this other world, does she know him?"

Anyanka nodded.

"Does she love him?"

Anyanka laughed. "Not exactly."

During the interaction Giles noticed an amulet around Anyanka's neck. One that looked almost exactly like the one Cordelia was wearing.

"Just a moment." He said, reaching past Buffy and removing the chain. He placed it on the desk and picked up on of his paperweights.

"I don't believe it." Buffy replied. "She had a chance to be with him and she refused him? God, if only she knew what I knew about Spike. I just wish she could love him the way I never got the chance to.

"Done!" Anyanka exclaimed and a second later Giles shattered the amulet.

* * *

_Sunnydale 2003_

"Easy." Buffy soothed gently as she lowered Spike onto the bed, trying her best not to hurt him. The First had done a real number on him; every part of him that she could see was swollen, cut or bruised. She just wished she could do something to make it better.

"You came." Spike whispered. "Told that thing you'd come for me."

Buffy smiled softly at him, not even sure he could see her through his swollen eyes. "Of course I came. I'm just sorry it wasn't sooner."

With all the effort he could muster he reached over and took her hand in his. "Doesn't matter."

"It does to me." Buffy replied, pulling the covers up over him and carefully smoothing his hair back.

Spike seemed a little surprised by this. "Why?"

Buffy looked at him carefully. She'd been imagining saying this to him ever since he'd first been taken. Leaning over she pressed an ever so soft kiss to his lips.

"Because I love you." She whispered. "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

"Love you." He whispered faintly before he finally drifted off.

Buffy smiled, knowing that they'd be able to have a proper talk once he'd healed.

As she sat by his bedside, holding his hand in hers, Anya watched from the doorway.

"Wish granted."

The End


End file.
